Les Cinq Sens
by Luppy Black
Summary: Brennan rencontre une jeune femme plus que bizarre, il se rendra vite compte qu'elle est aussi une mutant en danger de mort


Auteur : Mokido Genre : action, humour et bien sûr romance Disclamer, aucun de ces personnages m'appartiennent, sauf celui d'Elza J'ai déjà mis sur le net cette fic, il y a à peine deux jours, mais celle- ci est plus longue et cette fois je mets mon adresse...alors vous n'avez aucune excuse : Vous devez m'envoyer des critiques ! .... siouplait !:  
  
LES CINQ SENS  
  
Brennan entra dans le bar avec Jesse, prêts à passer une bonne soirée.  
  
On se retrouve tout à l'heure, cria Jesse pour couvrir le bruit de la musique  
  
L'autre mutant hocha de la tête en signe d'assentiment. Tandis que Jesse s'en allait vers la piste de danse, Brennan s'accouda au bar. Une jeune y était déjà installée. Il l'observa avec intérêt. Elle portait un baggy en jean sur des grosses chaussures noires. Il leva les yeux. Sous une courte veste noire, elle avait endossé un tee-shirt rouge. Il vit une main lui faire signe de relever la tête, il rencontra le regard amusé de la jeune fille.  
  
On peut pas dire que vous êtes discret dans votre genre. Normalement je le suis plus, mais votre beauté m'a bouleversé.  
  
La jeune fille sembla réfléchir un instant.  
  
Classique comme réponse... mais ça fait toujours plaisir. Je vous offre à boire, proposa-t-il. J'ai de l'argent, je peux payer, répondit-elle sèchement. Calmez-vous, s'écria-t-il un grand sourire aux lèvres et enlevant les bras. C'était juste un verre que je vous proposais. Le problème c'est qu'avec vous, les hommes, un verre sous-entend « j'ai envie de te faire l'amour ce soir » et encore je reste correcte. Je ne suis pas de ce genre là, se défendit Brennan. Laissez-moi rire. Des yeux magnifiques, des cheveux où l'on a qu'une envie c'est de passer ses mains dedans, un corps athlétique, habillé avec classe tout en étant décontracté et puis surtout un langage charmeur. Et vous voulez me faire croire que vous n'êtes pas un Dom Juan.  
  
Brennan éclata de rire.  
  
Bravo ! Vous m'avez démasqué ! Oui et j'imagine que cet attroupement de pétasse là-bas, qui me regarde d'un œil noir depuis que vous êtes arrivé sont toutes des ex, montra la jeune fille du doigt. Ou celles qui auraient voulu l'être.  
  
La jeune fille sourit.  
  
Voulez-vous m'accorder cette danse ? Demanda-t-il galamment en lui faisant un baise-main. Je ne danse jamais avec des inconnus. Il faut une première fois à tout, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire charmeur aux lèvres en la prenant par la main et en l'attirant vers la piste. Je ne sais pas danser. Avec un corps pareil, c'est du gâchis, répondit-il. On peut que vous savez parler aux femmes. Je m'y entraîne depuis tout petit. Je veux bien vous croire.  
  
Au moment où Brennan prenait la jeune fille par la taille, un slow langoureux commença.  
  
Vous connaissez le D.J, dit-elle. Comment pouvez-vous affirmer cela ? Se récria-t-il avec un air innocent qui ne dupa pas la jeune fille.  
  
Elle secoua doucement la tête et leva les yeux au ciel avant de nouer ses bras autour du cou de Brennan.  
  
Comment dois-je vous appeler, belle inconnue ? Est-ce vraiment important ? A la fin de la soirée vous partirez au bras d'une de ces filles, dit-elle en montrant de la tête l'amoncellement des filles. Et vous m'oublierez. Vous êtes inoubliable, lui assura-t-il.  
  
Elle eut un sourire triste.  
  
C'est ce qu'on dit. Mais on oublie toujours. Vous me parlez comme si vous l'aviez déjà vécue, constata Brennan.  
  
La jeune fille sembla se reprendre.  
  
Je m'appelle Elza. Moi c'est Brennan.  
  
Elza posa sa tête sur le torse du mutant et se laissa aller les yeux fermés sur le rythme lent de la musique. Brennan se pencha pour poser la sienne sur les cheveux blonds d'Elza et il en respira l'odeur sucrée. Vanille. Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, Elza sembla émerger d'une transe. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de s'écarter de Brennan. Ce dernier lui sourit, sourire qu'elle lui rendit immédiatement.  
  
Vous ne dansez pas si mal, lui murmura-t-il. Le slow est de loin la danse la plus facile, même pour une blonde. Je n'ai jamais cru à ces idioties, la rassura-t-il. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je comprends pourquoi on dit ça, lorsqu'on voit des filles de ce genre.  
  
Encore une fois, le groupe gentiment appelée « pétasses » en pris pour son grade. Brennan vit les yeux bleus d'Elza s'écarquiller de frayeur, ses traits fins se figèrent, et elle pâlit brusquement.  
  
Que se passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta-t-il en la prenant par les bras. Je... je dois y aller. Réponds-moi ! Que se passe-t-il ? Ecoute ! J'ai été enchantée de te rencontrer, mais là je dois vraiment m'en aller ! Je ne te laisserai pas partir ! Je peux t'aider. Non ! Brennan, cette guerre ne te concerne pas, c'est trop dangereux pour quelqu'un comme...toi ! Nous utilisons des armes qui ne sont pas les tiennes. Qui ça « nous »? Je suis désolée.  
  
La jeune fille posa sa main sur le visage du mutant et elle ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, Brennan reçut comme un choc à l'intérieur de lui... IL ne voyait plus rien. Il tituba, cherchant un appui et surtout affolé. Avant de bousculer une table, il percuta deux personnes qui se récrièrent non conscient de la situation. Tout à coup une main se posa sur son épaule, brusquement il la repoussa et se mit en position de défense.  
  
Brennan ! C'est moi, Jesse ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda-t-il en soutenant son ami. Je... Je vois plus rien. Calme-toi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? La fille... Celle avec qui je dansais, tu l'as vue ? La bombe de tout à l'heure ? Bien sûr que je l'ai vue ! D'ailleurs la plupart des mecs dans ce bar l'ont vue !  
  
Si Brennan avait pu, il lui aurait jeté un regard noir qui l'aurait fait trembler de tous ses membres.  
  
Celle là, oui. Elle a des problèmes.... Je crois que c'est une mutante, j'en suis même sûr !  
  
Jesse leva pour essayer de localiser Elza. Il entendit un claquement de porte en même temps que Brennan. La porte de service.  
  
Brennan, je peux te laisser tout seul ? Vas-y ! Elle est en danger.  
  
Jesse abandonna son ami qui s'était accoudé au bar en attendant de retrouver la vue. L'autre mutant atterrit dans une petite ruelle sombre où s'entassaient des poubelles. Il entendit des voix.  
  
Coopère et il ne t'arrivera rien, déclara un des hommes. Et le père-noël va venir nous chercher avec son traîneau et ses rênes. Je suis peut-être blonde mais pas conne. Rétorqua-t-elle sacarstique. Bien, nous avions décidé d'utiliser la méthode douce, mais si tu le veux, nous emploierons la force. Allez-y, j'attend que ça, invita-t-elle avec un petit sourire narquois.  
  
Elle ferma un instant les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, ses pupilles avaient emplies quasiment la totalité de son œil. A présent, elle pouvait voir distinctement ses agresseurs alors que ceux-ci étaient désavantagé par l'obscurité qui régnait dans la ruelle. Jesse était dans le même cas. Il entendit distinctement le bruit d'arme que l'on charge. On nous a ordonnés de te ramener! Cria un des hommes, menaçants. Et comme de gentils toutous vous allez vous empressez d'obéir, rétorqua-t- elle de son éternel ton sarcastique. Morte ou vie, continua-t-il sans prendre en compte la remarque de la jeune fille. Plus morte que vive, j'imagine. Tout dépend de toi. Vous savez moi, la vie... pour ce que j'en fais, soupira Elza Ta décision est prise ? C'est mon dernier mot et je valide ! Ironisa-t-elle.  
  
Jesse, quand à lui, avait écouté tout le dialogue sans intervenir et se posait des sérieuses questions sur l'état mental ( y a de quoi franchement, surtout quand on sait comment est l'auteur) de la jeune fille. Il se rapprocha sans bruit.  
  
Elza vit clairement ses agresseurs mettre le doigt sur la gâchette. Elle était prête à esquiver dès qu'elle percevrait le déclic caractéristique de l'avant la détente. En effet, son ouïe avait été amplifiée de telle sorte qu'elle pouvait entendre une feuille tomber à terre à trois cents mètres de là. Mais, habituée à ses pouvoirs, elle contrôlait parfaitement son ouïe et s'était concentrée sur les armes. A son plus grand étonnement, elle vit un jeune homme blond interpeller ses adversaires.  
  
Alors les mecs, je vous savais pas aussi lâche que ça pour vous en prendre à une jeune fille sans défense ? Hey ! Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la « jeune fille sans défense » ? Rétorqua- t-elle en colère d'être qualifiée de cette façon.  
  
Les deux hommes décidèrent de s'en prendre au jeune homme.  
  
Tu t'es mêlé d'histoire qui te regarde pas.  
  
Ils tirèrent en même temps, mais Jesse avait eu le temps de changer de structure. Les balles ricochèrent sur son corps devenus aussi dur que de l'acier. Elza poussa un cri de douleur. La lumière rouge l'aveuglait, ses yeux avaient été changés pour une quasi invisibilité, la lumière qui émanait du corps de Jesse était trop intense. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de calmer ainsi la souffrance que lui avait procuré la lumière trop vive. Lorsqu'elle n'eut plus mal, elle les rouvrit  
  
Merde, c'est un mutant, souffla un des adversaires. Mais, c'est que vous êtes perspicace, se moqua Jesse en avançant vers les deux hommes.  
  
Ceux-ci, pas rassurés, reculèrent en même temps que Jesse avançait. Elza, qui ne souffrait plus, se rapprochait à pas de loup de ses deux ennemis. L'autre mutant voyant son manège, lui adressa un discret clin d'œil qu'elle lui rendit en sourire de connivence. Sans que son agresseur ait pu comprendre, Elza plaqua ses mains sur son visage, quelques secondes tous ses sens avaient été annulés. Complètement désorienté, il tomba et roula à terre comme pris à terre. Mais l'effet de surprise était fini et Elza ne put approcher le deuxième homme qui pointa son arme sur elle. Elle recula effrayée. Elle vit clairement l'home mettre son doigt sur la gâchette. Jesse fut le plus rapide. Il donna un coup sur la nuque de l'homme qui s'effondra par terre. Mais, par un malheureux concours de circonstance, son doigt pressa la gâchette, et une balle partit toucher à l'épaule droite Elza. Interdite, elle leva sa main gauche pour s'assurer que la blessure était bien réelle. Lorsqu'elle vit le sang, son sang, sur sa main, elle dut s'asseoir par terre, pour ne pas tourner de l'œil.  
  
Vous allez bien ? Demanda Jesse en se précipitant sur elle. A part le trou dans mon épaule, rétorqua-t-elle narquoise. Bien évidemment. Ca fait des jours que je suis poursuivie par des hommes du même genre que ceux-là. Fatiguée ? Exténuée ! Vous pouvez vous lever ? J'avoue que c'est pas mon souhait le plus cher que de rester dans une ruelle puante avec deux hommes qui en veulent à ma peau, sourit-elle en prenant la main que Jesse lui tendait. A vos pouvoirs plutôt. Pardon ? Vos pouvoirs sont très intriguant et apparemment assez puissants, c'est pour cela qu'ils vous poursuivent.  
  
Un claquement de porte les firent supporter. 


End file.
